The present invention relates generally to methods and systems that provide contents data management, especially those involving backup of data and archiving of data.
Current solutions to protect data against loss, corruption, or the like include snapshot and CDP (Continuous Data Protection). Snapshot has a limitation of the number of snapshots that it takes. CDP cannot provide immediate data restore when users want to restore older data.